rwbyhomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunselous Le Mighty Ice Killer
Personality Tunselous iz a kewl gi, he is herois, he kills bad gis, and he slays ice towers. Tunselous was given the strongest hunter badge by Ospin, after killing a Nevermore with a finger. Tunselous is smart, and funneh. Tun selous is admired by Ruby, and she wants tu hav secks with him. Weiss is jelous of tis fact, so she tried to kill Tunselous, but Tunselous killed her, and made her into an ice tower. Tunselous is a nice gi. He makes a lot of the monies, and he save people. All the girls are androsexual around him. Tunselous' interpretation of himself, he has developed an infatuation with Ruby, due to her heroic skills.He sees some of "himself" in her. Super Amazinggg Ofishul Ansheint Txt of the Lejendairy Ise Killer many years ago in the tower of tunselous a man named tunselous was born he gave birth to androsss sexual parents then he made his way to rosswell new mexico to see if the ufo was still there and it wasnt at tall tis but a forrest and a spot were a ufo used to be there was no ufo so he traveled upwards to find one but instead found thee icy tower of agnatohniousisoy he wnet on the great ice towar run where he found several dragons but not a single ufo a man of tis a warden eve e preson seed no matter how hard you look the ufos will cloak like ice dragons among there once was a man named turok who find a ufo when looking add that man was me that man was a dino slayer a king of eriched oreo bread if you know what i mean the point of the matter is turok did not kill tunselouses parent for no reason then tunselous said wait turok killed my pairents the warden said yes that is waht he told me on the nyght we had tea on the icy roads of ufo city tunselous said wait theres a hole cit7y of ufos the warden said yes there is tunselous said do you have any left over tea from that night the warden said no tea for thee then cast tunselous out of window tunselous falled for inches into a pool of cat eyed johns fisherer for impaired divers tunselous said wait if i eat theese pills they will surely give me magic powers tunselous ate the pills and they did nothing but give him magic powers he used the magic powers for nothing they were not the ones he were searching many kingdoms ago a man once said with great tun comes great selous and that man was trokie asked tunselous if he wanted a robodog and tunselous said yes many kingdoms later tunselous find the most magic thing that thing was a cat not any cat you see many kingdoms ago cats were magic he would eat the flesh of cats and gain what litle magic was left in them he latter went to calling himself tunsalous then he went back to calling himeself tunselous and on that day he ate many a cat and i mean many not the many you see on tv but the many catwhips you see for sale at sean johns apple sale he has evrey year to get rid of his crapy apple computers many years after sean john would meet on the very spot of the battle feild where they fought and feasted on goatwich anvicos the goatwich waS A POWERFUL king a king of druidness and fareness and evilness and and gun shots in the leg and fair treatment of tunselous and kettlecorn a bag of human limbs and markers and grocers and sexual enounters and farawayland and great houses and ufos tunselous relized that thee king was king of ufos and wnet to asked him for a ufo and he gave him one and tunsalous studyed how it flyed for many kingdoms later he discoverd powerfull magic within the the great temples walls of icelion yes temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples temples and temples and temples and small children small children were used for many thing like eating but the story tunselous was not over intell many kingdoms later when a man asked tunselous if he was a puppet tunselous said tunselous snear and left for a day and came back to his homeland of akaria where the hut he was born in was the hut tunselous was born in was a small hut cald tunselous prisom the prisom was a place to eat anything you felt like at anytime you felt like and i mean anytime any time tunselous traveled to double check on the ice roads but they melted in the sun tunselous drunk thee blood they were made of and walked into a stadium and stole mines and huts like the one he was born in like it but not it like the time he went to the carnavile with ser topemhat (ser topemhat:hey tunselous got a nickle for a ride tunselous: no) many times of ages ago tunselous traveled to a hut then left to find gold in a mine that did not exist he knw it did not exist but he wnet anywhy for kingdom is power and power kingdom is the power to control what we belive are granerys the long celebrated granery special was rice and pancake with a glass olive oil only men of magic get milk and grand wizards get tea and some hard boiled plates the plate were not to eatbut to eat off of for many kingdoms and men who day thing of kingdoms would be cast down a sean shower a sean shower was a shower where shawns lived and bathed and ate the flesh of wales and and somtimes a shawn would cum to tunselous house and they would have sex all day day than he relized the shawn name was andross and you know who andross was but they did it anyway back to the main topic a house on top of a hill on top a of a mountain on top of and iceberg on top of a gateway to the best place ever there was only only one way to the best place ever that is if you were tunselous evrey day on that day evryone would eat anything they could eat that is how tunselous day started the day that is evreyday the reason people eat what they want evreyday and not tea or olive oil or milk or rice or pancake or plates or cats or small children in the words tunselous: shal not eat u eat blood of nurses hav the most sex with any cat you see on the street use the most elctro sappers in one go have and eat local small children do it with a orc eat u up eat up so good use magic souse THAT IS WHY WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT HOW TUNSELOUS GAVE US THE FREEDOM TO EAT WHATEVER WE WANT EVREYDAY FOR AT LEAST 2 HOURS. if you see any dragon contact tunselous NOW the details of the next story are witness accounts of what tunselous did to find the lost yew crossbow of agroness two days ago tunselous was thinking about crossbows when he thought what if there were a crossbow no one could find what if i found it i would be rich and famous so tunselous went on the internet and typed in lost crossbows and he saw a crossbow for sale instead of buying it he tracked down the person who owned it and asked him for it he said no tunselous killed him on the spot and took the crossbow from him and sold it to himself for 800$ but surprise for him he was not rich and famous at least not yet he took the crossbow and kept selling it too himself so he kept making money soon tunselous made 800$ and spent it on a used crossbow this crossbow the crossbow he brought was not any crossbow but the crossbow of agroness he took the crossbow and shot it at a wall a few times then he put it in a box and til this day it is gathering dust. THAT IS WHY TUNSELOUS IS A MASTER HUNTSMEN TO THIS DAY. AND THEN HE WOKE UP!!!!!!!! Real Tunselous Tunselous is a 17yo boy with schitzophrenia. He is known for his sporadic, yet stern, fighting style. He was born to a faunus parent. He was treated poorly due to his heritage his entire life. Due to his lack of friends, he began to isolate himself. He began writing grand adventures about himself, labeling himself as a hero, as a god. As he wrote these stories, he began to model himself after the great, fictional Tunselous. His mother paid the doctor to diagnose him with a form of schitzophrenia, to make him believe there was a solid reason for his wild dreams. Tunselous' mother eventually grew to fear him, and quickly shipped him off to Beacon. And now his adventure begins! Battle NAW is Tun's assault rifle. It stands for Nevermore-styled Autofire Whip. He based the gun's design after the feathers of the Nevermore, with black shards jutting from the gun. It autofires fire dust, with him getting 12 shots per second. IT has a whip extension attached to the back. That he uses to swing the gun around, cutting people with the shards.